bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Sho
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k'' * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k'' * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "''Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "''Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event ''Play after Ki Generation.'' Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event ''Play Before the Tactical Roll.'' Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) ''Play during the Starting Phase.'' Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) ''Play at the start of the game.'' Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter